Flame on Hold
by WhiteTeaDragon
Summary: The origional cast that started it all is invited on a week long vaction, But Courtney doesn't want to cross paths with Duncan after his betrayal. But when she's roped into it, she discovers Duncan is looking to fix things with her. See how it all plays out in beautiful Key West! First story XD Courtney X Duncan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The vacation the origional cast had been offered in celebration of the new season of Total Drama Revenge of the Island was something Courtney hoped she could get out of. She did everything; feigned buisiness, made up random projects that were incredibly important, even stooped so low as to pretend she was sick with a very bad case of Colic. And it all seemed to work. At least, it had for a while. But her mother and father knew the true reason, and with only two days left until the trip, her mother was becoming more relentless.

Courtney knew exactly what her mother would say to her when she waltzed into the room and sat down very primly on the edge of her bed. The smile she had on was very terribly forced. The brunette girl had never been more reluctant to put down her reading material than she was at that moment. But down went _Gloom Cookie_. Sebastian and Lex would just have to wait.

"Darling, I know you feel betrayed. But maybe it'll do you some good to see Duncan and Gwen. It could be beneficial for your health... And your life can get back on track." She smiled encouragingly.

Courtney looked up at her mother with her dark eyes, all bundled up in her gray hoodie and long jeans. Things after Duncan hadn't exactly been smooth. In fact, anything but. After his kiss with Gwen, Courtney found herself doubting all of her qualities that he'd claimed to be attracted to. Then she started to become insecure. And suddenly, here she was, a pile of ashes as compared to her once-fiery self. "Do I have to?"

"Well, sweetie, with all do respect, his hurting you has changed you. In a... More negative way than your father and I are comfortable with."

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, you haven't cut your hair in nearly six months. And although you have been taking care of it- its so... Not like you."

"Mother, I've been saying I want to grow my hair out." Not that you and father ever listen, She thought, fingering the waist-length locks.

"Well you've quit most of your clubs."

"I've been working on more artistic things." Courtney had taken up drawing and painting.

"The nice young man you dropped like a spider-covered handful of plantains?" Her mother quirked an eyebrow, and Courtney knew she was beat.

"I'm just taking it... Hard. (Oh the sexual implications) But that doesn't mean I need to see either of those lying, cheating-"

"Courtney." Her mother's face was stern now.

Courtney felt indescisive. Relieve herself from her mother's gaze and pestering by agreeing to go, or argue onward, and still end up going? She sighed. Though she had changed a lot, she was still a very practical person. "Alright, fine."

Her mother gave a little bounce. "Perfect!" She chortled. "That gives you two days to pack." She stood up. "I'll go get you a duffle bag! A week in Key West; how wonderful!"

Courtney buried her head back in her comic. "Yes. Just _perfect_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Courtney! How's life treating our up-tight princess!" Chris' voice blared obnoxiously from the boat they were taking to Key West from the airport in Georgia.

Courtney cringed, but tried to smile. If everyone believed the charade, then no one would pester her with questions about Duncan and Gwen. "If I answer you, then I'd be going against my principals!" She yelled back, although half-heartedly.

"Oh Courtney, your charm never ceases to amuse!" Chris came off the boat to politely walk her across the gangplank whilst Chef got her two suitcases. The liner they were on was like a bigger (gigantic) and more expensive version of the one they'd all arrived on in the first season. Oh memories.

"Your hair has grown pretty freakin' long," Chris commented.

"Yep. Things have... Changed, since the show."

"Good things, I hope," Chris commented under his breath.

"Yes," Courtney assured him.

"Great! Now get up there and smile with us; you were the last one we had to pick up!"

"Ah yes, so... Duncan... is... here..."

"Yep!"

"Alright."

Courtney forced a smile as her former cast members filled the space around her, and a photo was snapped. But god did she cringe when she heard the words, "Hey there, Princess."

C'mon, smile. Be polite, Courtney said to herself as she turned around to face the one she dreaded to see, and instantly wanted to throw herself off the boat and into the rudders. He looked incredibly handsome in his billowy white cotten shirt and black board shorts. Piercings, green hair, and all. She suddenly felt very self-conscious about herself. God, she must look like a shut-in. "Hi, Duncan."

She froze when Duncan reached out a hand and gently touch her hair. "You let it grow out," He commented, blue eyes glinting.

"Thank you, captain obvious," She said, attempting a poor joke.

"Well what can I say? When you haven't seen an old friend in a while, you tend to notice the differences." He grinned.

_Friend? _Courtney felt her stomach twist into a knot. Her hand balled up into a fist. _That was all I was to you? _She gritted her teeth. "You don't say!"

"So... how are y-"

"Courtney!" Bridgette came out of nowhere and captured her in a hug.

"Bridgette! Oh my god, it's so great to see you!" Courtney wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. She looked at Duncan, who was looking strangely out of place. "Hey Duncan, sorry, but i'm gonna chat with Bridge for awhile. Catch you later?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah! Sure. See ya." Duncan flipped his sunglasses down and walked off, over to Geoff and Cody. Courtney felt a longing in her heart as she watched him walk off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief as she found a quiet spot alone on the boat, away from the festivities. The rest of the crew were having an 'island lu-ao', with limbo and hulaing and many other things. Courtney decided that she wanted a moment alone to collect herself and to sort her feelings out. She found the very back end of the ship was the best option for her.

"God, I'm supposed to be mad at him!" She exclaimed to herself as she paced around at the end of the boat, usually a tanning deck in the daylight. "And yet the moment I see him I just want to buckle down and... And... Urgh!" Courtney collapsed into one of the sun chairs and rested her face in her hands for a moment, briefly overwhelmed by her grief. Her sadness felt fresh after seeing him.

The moon, in some stage of waxing, was a fixture point in the sky and the lonely girl tried to take some comfort in it's beauty. She stood up again and flitted wistfully to the railing, sighing heavily. "Oh why can't I be as beautiful as the moon?"

"Personally, I think you put the moon to shame when you stand in it's light."

Courtney whipped around to find Duncan, leaning on the portion of railing that was draped in shadow. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, trying to salvage some of her hurt pride.

"Well, well, well. The princess_ is _all alone." He looked around conspriatorily as he came into the moonlight. "I guess now we can make out," He grinned.

"Wouldn't you rather suck face with Gwen?" Courtney said with a neutral expression.

The punk looked incredibly taken aback, and instantly became more serious. "Can we..." Duncan rubbed the back of neck, seeming embarrassed. "Can we talk?"

The brunette stared at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well... I think that there is a lot of bad feelings between us that..." He trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Courtney bit her lip. "Duncan, I don't want to. Can't we please, just-"

"Courtney please-" Duncan began reaching for her.

"I can't!" She excalimed, smacking his hands away. "I can't. I still _hurt_ too damn badly to feel _anything_ positive towards you!" The brunette stared at the punk, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't you realize what you did to _me_? To _us_? When you kissed Gwen, I... You broke my heart, as cliche as it sounds." She threw up her hands, making an exasperated noise. "Happy now? The perfect, prim, polished princess has, in fact, a few cracks."

"Courtney..." Duncan said, a certain gentleness to his voice that Courtney knew and loved all too well. "You weren't an experiment."

"No, no, no; that is a lie." Courtney felt her anger anew. "You tried dating the bland, over-controlling, normal girl, decided you didn't like it, and went for someone else who is more your taste; that is what happened."

"No. What happened with Gwen was a mistake." The ferocity in his voice surprised Courtney, especially when he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

Her dark eyes were still glistening with tears. "Duncan, please let me go."

"Then let me explain."

"I dont'want to be around you right now. I'm afriad of what will happen."

"Afriad that you'll fall for me, Princess?" The truth in that statement was more than Courtney could bear.

"I already have! And look where it got me!" She attempted to struggle away again, but Duncan was unrelenting. And before Courtney could stop him, Duncan had his arms snaked around her body to pull her against him and he was kissing her deeply, passionately. The brunette girl felt her heart start to pound against the confining ribcage, and her breathing intensified. The warmth of him was too inviting, his scent all too desired. He was so strong and tender and wonderful and... Courtney struggled with herself a minute before she shoved him away, breathing roughly and trembling. "What... What was _that_?" She demanded him.

"I don't like things that I want just out of my grasp..." Duncan's eyes darted to his feet. "And I certainly can't stand the girl I love not loving me."

Courtney felt her desperation well up again, and she clutched at her chest. "Duncan?" He looked up, his blue eyes piercing hers. "I never _stopped_ loving you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Key West was everything everyone said it was. It was just beautiful, complete with wild chickens in the street and kind natives all around. The sun was just rising, showing off the gorgeous colors of its crown. And although she previously had been unyielding to having any fun while on this trip, Courtney had to admit to herself that she wanted to see the Ernest Hemingway home. Especially all of the cats.

"Hey, princess, be careful you don't get pecked to death," Duncan called to her. When she looked up the street, she found a large group of rather mean-looking Roosters and Hens. So she side stepped and let them pass, going away unscathed, although one of the hens made a displeased noise at her. But when Courtney looked back to thank Duncan, he was to busy talking to Owen. The brunette felt crestfallen.

Courtney stopped, rebuking herself harshly and under her breath. "I'm supposed to be getting over him, not falling farther into the pit called love! What is wrong with me?"

"You know talking to yourself makes you look crazy, right?" Noah said as he walked up beside her. "Although very poetic."

"Oh thank you. It's nice to know that my rantings are at least heralded as 'artistic'." Courtney mused.

Noah smirked. "Missed you too." Courtney had to admit, even though Bridgete was her best friend in the group, she and Noah also shared some sort of very special connection. He shared her sarcasm. He shared a lot of her negative and positive views on the world. Sadly, she didn't feel as though she could ever love him as more then a friend. Especially with his... Preferances.

Courtney eyed him a moment, feeling a touch of sisterly affection. "And you are filing your nails why?"

Noah, still filing, quirked one painstakingly plucked eyebrow and gave her what appeared to be a smirk. "I'm picky about my appearance. What can I say?"

The wheels in Courtney's head began spinning. "You could say, 'Oh Courtney, you know how Narcissists are,' or 'how can I let anything this handsome go to waste?' You know, something like that."

"Oh, ha-ha, Courtney. You're _so_ funny." The shorter boy did not look amused.

"Oh _campers_! Please climb onto the bus like good sheeple so we can go to our _lovely_ island resort!" Chris chortled from afar.

"Well, let's see what fresh hell awaits us. Shall we?" Noah offered Courtney his arm in a gracious, gentlemanly manner. Courtney couldn't help but feel charmed.

"Think we'll be living in some hell-hole instead of an island resort?" Courtney asked as she took his arm with a very dainty gesture.

"I'll bet you twenty bucks." Noah said.

"You're on." And with that, the two friends began their promenade back to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh how wrong she and Noah had been. The resort was just gorgeous: all white stucco walls hand painted in beautiful oil paints, all of pictures of hibiscus and azlea and magnolia flowers with bright red roosters and sleek, gorgeous cats. There was a river that ran through the entire resort, where every once in a while the water would collect into a large pool that people were allowed to swim The biggest pool was where all of the streams connected into one large pool that had a large water fall. All of the water ways had been carved out of the natural bedrock, so the floors were all smooth and a beautiful gray, stark in comparison to the colorful walls and the various plants that grew around the resort. Courtney stood, breathless, as she stared at the getaway. "Wow. This is gorgeous," She breathed.

"Even I have to admit," Noah said, "That this is pretty freakin' sweet."

"And you thought it was going to be a hell-hole," Courtney scoffed. Noah only smiled. When Courtney looked back at the resort she found herself once more enchanted.

Gwen suddenly spoke up, eyeing Chris synically. "So there are no strings attached? We actually get to stay here, eat and sleep and lounge, for a whole week. No cameras, no work, no compettions, no pitting us against each other?"

Chris laughed. "To tell you the truth, I thought about it. But I decided against it. And besides, you guys don't need my help with pitting yourselves against each other." Gwen scowled. "Well? Go and enjoy yourselves!" Chris suddenly gave a loud whistle. "Oh Derrick!"

Before the group's eyes an unbelievably handsome seventeen-year-old-boy opened the doors to the resort, smiling invitingly. "Welcome to my humble home!" He grinned, his green eyes alighting on Courtney. She instantly scowled, in no mood for flirting with anyone at that moment. "I'm pleased to have all of you here with me, in Key West." His bleach-blonde hair floated in the wind, and Courtney rolled her eyes.

Noah eyed the youth with what Courtney felt was a certain measure of attraction. The brunette leant in. "Well Justin has some competition. See something you like?"

"Just maybe," Noah said coyly. Courtney smirked.

Their conversation was interrupted by Derrick. "Now then, shall I show you around?" Many in the group nodded eagerly.

"I wish he'd give me a personal tour... Of himself," Noah whispered, telltale eye-brown crooked. Courtney managed to bite back a giggle at the group followed the handsome youth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Courtney felt herself dying of boredom. This Derrick guy had been talking non-stop about the resort and openly trying to flirt with her for about an hour. And although some of what he said was interesting, the rest was just dull and boring and Courtney was beginning to get uncomfortable with him staring at her and winking and trying to get her to be interested. Heather was trying her hardest to get his attention, which Courtney wished her god speed on. She just wanted to swim and go out by the beach so she could paint.

The mocha-skinned girl rolled her eyes as Derrick turned to another 'point of interest', winking as at her as he turned around. "Fake much?" She muttered behind her to Noah, who she'd kept up a witty sarcastic banter with for the past hour.

"Now, now, Princess, everyone has something to feel fake about."

Courtney felt a chill creep up her spine when she turned around and saw Duncan there, his piercing blue eyes upon her. "Some of us more than others," She said pointedly.

Ducan ignored her comment. "You okay?" The concern in his tone was genuine. Courtney knew he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't concerned.

The brunette girl hesitated, her onyx eyes darting back and forth between Duncan and Derrick, who was thankfully distracted at the moment. Courtney waved the punk in closer, feeling a little anxious. "I'm sure its nothing, but he keeps looking at me in a weird way, and acting like he's going to pounce on me. He makes me nervous," She confided. She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Duncan instantly became protective, but tried hard not to take the young girl into his arms. "Look, Courtney, I know you aren't happy with me right now, but... You know, if he ever tries anything, you can come to me for help." He shurgged his shoulders.

Courtney looked up at him, struggling to keep her face neutral, and nodded mutely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Aaaaaand... Iiiiiits... All for me grog! (Hey!) Me jolly, jolly grog! (Hey-Hey!) Its all for me beer and toabbacco! Well I spent all me tin with the lassies drinking gin and its across the western ocean I must wander!" Courtney sang loudly with Izzy while the two of them danced a traditional Scottish peasant dance together for the entertainment of the others in their group. As Courtney and Izzy were both in Renaissance Guilds that were sister groups, the two practiced much of the same material in the same time period, so they weren't new to performing with each other. And Trent had brought his guitar and knew the melody, so he played for them, and everyone was throughly enjoying themselves, especially since the trio were good at what they did.

Izzy grinned as the two of them twirled and chimed in one of the last versess, "Where is me wench? Me noggin', noggin' wench?"

Courtney answered with the first real confidence she'd felt since coming on the trip, "She's all gone for beer and tobacco!"

The two girls spun to stand side by side and sang, whilst clapping, "Well her *clap* is all worn out and her *clap* is knocked about, and her *clap* is looking out for better weather!"

Everyone laughed and clapped when the song ended. Courtney and Izzy bowed deeply, giggling a little bit at the siliness of the song. "Wow, Courtney, that was great! You really know your stuff! Omigosh, we should do another song together!" The red head clapped her hands eagerly and there were sounds of agreement.

"Well, I don't..."

"Aw c'mon Courtney!" Izzy begged.

"Yeah, let's have another show! We were just having fun!" Noah called, smirking.

"C'mon, Princess, do a solo piece!" Duncan grinned his signature grin. Courtney glared daggers.

Everyone paused, and then Izzy bounced at the idea. "Omg, Courtney, you _have_ to play your violin for us! Please? Please?"

"I really haven't played in-"

"No excuses, Courtney," Bridgete said.

"C'mon Courtney, give into peer pressure! That's what kids do!" Chris said.

Courtney looked around desperately, seeing if she could find any sympathy among her peers. But it seemed she was beat as all the eager faces peered up at her. "Fine." She went to her room and took her violin out of her pleasure suitcase. Unlatching the case it was in, she fingered the instrument lovingly as she thought of what to play. "What do I feel like... What do I feel like..." Courtney's eyes widened and she felt herself melt a little inside as she picked the song she wanted to play. "Rebel Heart, by the Corrs," She breathed before hurrying back out.

Everyone watched her intently as she tuned her violin and plucked the strings a few times. Finally, she was ready. She began to tap her foot slowly, establishing the beat she already knew well, and closed her eyes so that she could feel her music better. Breathing deeply, she poised herself and drew her bow over the strings. She ellicited a silvery, sorrowful sound from the gorgeous instrument that burned like dying embers in the firelight. She kept her movements fluid yet her grip and wrist firm so as to keep a tight handle on the sound. The result was a sweet, clear melody that was very, very beautiful.

And Courtney just let herself fall into the music. Her walls crumbled and all her inhibitions melted away as the sharp sound consumed her being until there was no one else but herself there, with the ocean breeze ruffling her hair and music twining around her. She felt her chest swell with happiness. She was a truly remarkable violinist, and was acute at keeping her melody enjoyable and in line.

The last measures had gracious feelings and everyone was left speechless as she finsihed her song. When Courtney opened her eyes, she was surprised to find a small sea of staring faces. "Uh... guys?"

"Oh my god. Courtney..." Bridgete began. "That was..."

"That was amazing!" Geoff exclaimed. "Holy shit, Court, you _own_ that vio-whatever!" Duncan just grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Courtney woke up the next morning with a peaceful feeling in her heart. All of her inhibitions were far from her when she looked out of her room at the resort to find the gorgeous red sunrise greeting her, coloring the whiteness of her bedroom in splashes of red and shadows slate gray. What a sight to wake up to. The mocha-skinned beauty felt happy.

Sliding out of bed, Courtney decided to take a walk out on the beach to see the ocean draped in scarlet. She slid out of her sleep attire and dressed in a simple pale teal-colored summer dress, mad of a light material so she wouldn't become over-heated as she walked outside in the enevitably hot day.

Lo and behold, the beach. Pale sand and a vast, unyielding expanse of blue and green beyond the meshed with a retro-colored morning sky. Clouds twisted above the horizon in nameless shapes. A soft breeze blew, and the waves continued to crash and slide upon the sand. Courtney was so utterly engrossed in the aesthetic beauty.

"Hey Courtney."

Courtney about leapt out of her skin. She whipped around, a scathing comment prepared, until she saw that it was, "Trent! My god you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you were so deep in thought." Trent rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "So... How are you?"

Courtney twirled her hair around her finger. "I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I saw Duncan talking to you and you didn't really loo too happy, so..."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. Duncan and I are just... Getting reaquainted, I suppose for whatever reason. How are you and... Gwen?"

Trent's face pulled into a scowl. "I'm fine, but I don't know about Gwen. We've been talking but... I don't know if we'll ever be together again."

Courtney made a sympathetic noice. "I'm sorry." The two stood in silence for a moment. "So... What finds you about so early in the morning? I'd have figured everyone was still asleep."

"Eh, I've had art block lately. I felt a walk on the beach my clear my head, maybe inspire me."

"I see. Well, you were really great last nigth when you played for us. You're a great guitarist."

"Thanks Courtney. That really means a lot from the girl who kicked ass at Rebel Heart." Trent smirked at her.

Courtney smiled. "Well good musicians are so under appreciated these days, and to know someone who's really passionate about it and such a nice person at the same time, well... Its a very rare, almost unheard of, combination."

Trent smiled a genuine smile then at her. "Um... Room for one more on your walk?"

"Sure. It'd be nice to have some friendly company." The two smiled at each other, and continued to walk down the beach together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Duncan was anything but pleased when he saw Courtney walking back towards the resort with Trent, laughing and smiling as though she was having the time of her life. He began to get angry, but it quickly turned to depression, and he slumped in his pool chair with his virgin daquiri. As the happy couple appraoched, he flipped his shades over his eyes and tried to look expresionless. But Courtney and Trent just passed him by without even a glance, and Duncan felt jealous.

_God, Courtney, why can't I just let you be happy?_Duncan asked himself miserably. _I just want to be with you so badly... Oh Princess, look what you've don to me._ The punk ran a hand though his mohawk and sighed heavily. _Oh well. heres to another day of bachelorism._ He raised his glass silently, unable to bring himself to do much else.

Courtney continued to talk to Trent as they passed Duncan, and was very pleased with herself when she passed the punk without so much a glance in his direction. But that she was happy at being rude made Courtney feel guilty. At the very least she could be courteous and civilized around the teen punker. He'd shown her nothing but kindness. Was it too much that she return the favor?

But she had immensely enjoyed her talk with Trent, and felt herself breath a little lighter. The guitarist was a nice change of pace from most of the cattiness that seemed to surround them. And he had been hurt too by Duncan and Gwen's little foray. He could relate to her and comfort her in a way that even her friends couldn't, as much as they tried. "Well, see you later Trent. Thanks for the company," Courtney smiled a the brunette as he waved to go to his room and relax.

"Flirting with other boys, Princess?" Courtney sighed and turned to Duncan as he came up to her, virgin daquiri in hand.

"Well Trent is very charming and he has quite the easy demeanor." At seeing the crestfallen expression on Duncan's face, Courtney added, out of sympathy, "He's a good friend." Upon hearing her words Duncan visibly relaxed. The mocha-skinned violinist eyed the punk for a moment, contemplating. "I've already had one walk today. Do you wanna go swimming with me?"

Duncan looked at her in surprised. "Oh? You actually want to be in my company?"

Courtney looked around conspiratorily. "Personally, Derrick doesn't stick around as long as when I'm with another guy. So I figure sticking with someone else is a good bet." At the punk's expression, Courtney added again for his benefit, "And it'll be nice to have some time to ourselves."

Duncan's face brightened. "Well I'm honored that the Princess is willing to bury the pointy part of the hatchet for the time being."

"Just don't push anything." The onyx-eyed girl warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ah! Duncan!" Courtney squealed as the punker lifted her out of the water and swung her around. "Ha ha ha! Duncan, put me down!" Courtney giggled.

"Not a chance!" Duncan called as he ran farther into the waves with her. Though the punk seemed care-free, he was really walking on egg shells. One little slip-up and Courtney could decided that she was uncomfortable with how he was joking with her. But so far so good.

"Duncan, if you aren't careful you're going to-" Before Courtney could get out the last word, Duncan's foot caught something in the water and they both fell, face first, into the knee-high water. The two sat up sputtering, Duncan laughing. "Trip," Courtney finished her sentence, somewhat undaunted. The punker grinned at the prude, who gave him a glare much like the old Courtney would before she tipped her head back and laughed.

"I bet you didn't expect to have this much fun with me, huh Princess?" Duncan had not expected to get this lucky; not only was Courtney _willingly_ spending time with him, she also seemed to be having fun. Actual, genuine fun, which made Duncan feel good too. And the outfit she was wearing, well... She had come a long way from the ugly gray number she'd worn the first time he'd seen her. The bathing suit she hd on now was a modest black bikkini which showed off her gorgeous figure. _If I weren't a semi-trustworthy man_, Duncan allowed the thought to trail off.

"Oh Duncan, what am I to do with you?" Courtney chuckled.

"Whatever you want," The punk replied ernestly.

Courtney giggled nervously. "Did you ever imagine Key West to be this fun?"

"Nope." Duncan said as-a-matter-of-factly. The two chuckled briefly before they fell silent, still looking at each other.

Courtney felt embarrassed before she looked away from the blue-eyed boy. "Oh wow! Duncan, look!" She exclaimed, pushing herself out of the water. Duncan looked to where the girl was pointing and he saw, to his amazement, what he believed were dolphins. Courtney smiled. "Bridgete's told me all about dolphins. They're supposedly really intelligent."

"Is that right?" Duncan said, standing up beside her. Courtney turned towards Duncan with a wide smile that almost took the punk's breath away before suggesting they go sit on the shore. The brunette was just so sweet towards him, it was hard to believe that they'd ever broken up. Oh how Duncan regretted that fling with Gwen. God how he hated Heather.

"Duncan?" Courtney's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Princess?"

"I don't want to make this awkward but... Could we... Talk?"

Duncan blinked for a moment in confusion. but then nodded, suddenly feeling quiet. "We can talk about anything you want. You know that."

"Duncan... Why did you date Gwen?" Duncan was surpised when he didn't hear anything agressive in her tone. Only curiosity... And a little sadness.

The punker thought for a moment as they sat on the wet sand, watching the waves lap at their legs. "There really isn't an excuse. But... I felt so neglected by you when we were on the world tour. You seemed to be using me, and Gwen felt just as ignored by Trent as I did, and... Well..."

"I'm sorry," Courtney said suddenly.

"No, Princess; I'm the one who should be sorry." Duncan looked out over the late-morning ocean, expression solem. "No matter how hurt I was feeling, it gave me no right to turn around and hurt you."

"But I should've been more intuitive to your needs." Courtney drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Honestly, Sunshine, what happened, happened. I'm just sorry that we hurt each other," Duncan said with surprising honesty in his husky voice. Courtney looked at him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Me too. Do you think _we_'ll be okay?"

The question totally caught Duncan off-guard. The way Courtney said the word 'we'... "Honestly, if there is a we to go back to, I'd do it in a heart beat, and I'd do things right."

"I hope there's a we to go back to. Someday..." Courtney trailed off.

Duncan felt his heart skip a beat, and hoping against hope, he glanced at Courtney beside him. The brunette girl was looking out at the water, seemingly entranced. But one slender mocha hand had somehow made its way on top of the punk's own. Duncan felt something within his chest tighten. _Oh Princess..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Someone's looking smug this afternoon," Noah commented dryly as Courtney sat on the pool chair next to him. The thin boy was sun-bathing, and looked quite comical the way he held the silvery mirror up with his black glasses.

"You know, if you grew a mustache, you'd look just like an emaciated Magnum P.I.?" Courtney said before giggling histarically.

"Well someone's self esteem is seriously up. God I hate preppy people," Noah smirked.

"Whatever you say, Cancer de Melanoma."

"Oh will you quit with the I'm-too-good-for-tanning routine? We can't all be a pretty mocha-skinned princess."

"Oh please, I'm more than a princess. If anything, I'm a Goddess."

"Shall I worship you?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Please do," Courtney began to giggle again, rolling over on her stomach to feel the warmth of the tropical sun.

"So really, why are you so giddy? Did you finally get laid?"

Courtney laughed out right. "No. But things might just be looking up for Duncan and me again."

Noah bolted upright, dropping his mirror-strips. "What?"

"We talked on the beach," The night-eyed girl remarked. "And it turns out that we both... We both want very similar things."

"I never knew what a sap you were," Noah smirked.

Courtney laughed. "Must be all those gothic comic books I read..."

"Since when does the 'Pop-Princess' read underground comics?" Noah asked in surprise.

"Since she felt that a little change of pace would get her over her heartbreak."

"Did it work?"

"No, but Serena Valentino's writing is about the best out there."

"I would beg to differ, Nicholas Sparks is the best."

"And you call me a sap?"

"Of course. For _moi_*, is not a sap, but a romantic."

"Your French is awful." Courtney laughed again. Oh things were finally looking up!

"At least I- oh. Courtney, Derrick's coming over here."

"Crap. Well, I'm gonna disappear. Catch you later, Noah."

"Sure, Court."

Courtney stood up quickly and speed-walked to where the inner rooms of the resort were, thinking she could lose Derrick in the maze of hallways to the resort. But her escape plans were foiled when she saw the handsome youth walk around the corner in front of her, a smile that Courtney didn't like on his face. "Ah, Miss Courtney. How nice to see you."

"Is there something you need?" Courtney asked, crossing her arms. If you can't get away, look as scary as you can.

"I've had an opportunity to speak with all the other campers," He said as he looked her over. "And yet you still elude me. I'd like to get to know you. After all, you are my guest."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm very busy."

"Oh, please, Courtney. You're on vacation. Relax, live a little." The boy's eyes brightened. "I know. Let me treat you to a drink. Nonalcoholic, of course."

"I really need to-" But Courtney was cut-off by Derrick's arma around her shoulers. His hand snaked to her bicep, and his grip was painfully tight.

"I insist." Courtney gluped, but decided that for the time being she should humor him...

**Oh noes! Cliffhanger! Is this the end of Courtney? No. But you should still read the next chapter, lol. **

***= for those of you who don't know, Noah is speaking in French. Moi means me/myself, and since its improper grammar, Courtney is amused. All hail Princess up-tight!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So, Courtney, please tell me about yourself," Derrick asked her as they sat at a secluded bar-like area. It was quite unremarkable, made of pieces of wood and long grass to make it appear 'tropical'.

"As the host," Courtney began, disliking Derrick's informal addressing of her, "Isn't it more curteous to tell your guest about yourself first?"

"Ah, yes. Where are my manners?"

_They're shoved up your ass like a stick I'll bet if they even exist at all_, Courtney snarled in her mind.

"Well, I was born in a small place not far from here..." Derrick's green eyes wandered away from the mocha-skinned girl, expecting her to be entranced by his story.

But since Courtney felt incredibly uncomfortable alone with Derrick, she was trying to think of something, anything, that would get her out of the current situation. But she nodded when he looked at her expectantly, made noises at different pitches when his tone of voice changed and he paused, and over all really looked interested. But her mind still whirled as to how to get away. Until...

"Oh no!" Courtney excalimed.

"What ever is wrong?" Derrick asked, looking slightly miffed at having his story interrupted.

"I totally forgot to put on sunscreen! I'm sorry, Derrick, but I'd really like to not be fryed to a crisp." Courtney stood up from her seat, hoping that Derrick would by her lame excuse. "If we could just put this conversation on pau-" Courtney was cut off when Derrick's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Your attempts are admirable, but I'm not stupid." He stood up then, towering above her. Courtney backed away as much as she was able, feeling threatened. "What's wrong, Courtney? No one has to know. And I've been told I'm a great lover."

"Be that as it may, I'm not attracted to you," Courtney told him with a scathing look. "I have very specific standards for men that you don't meet."

"I've never had a girl refuse me yet," Derrick purred, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Well here I am. Now let me go." Courtney wasn't amused.

"Make me," Derrick Growled.

"Fine." And with that, the brunette jerked one perfectly manicured foot (courtesy of Noah) upwards to meet the handsome youth's groin.

"Ha! I always wear a cup," Derrick chortled.

"But that's not the only thing I can do," Courtney hissed as she tried to yank her arm away, but to no avail. "Now let go of me!"

"Courtney? Derrick?" Both turned their heads to see Duncan walking towards them.

"Duncan!" Courtney lunged towards the punk, but Derrick still held fast.

"Don't go grabbing her like that!" Duncan growled before smacking Derrick's hand away. "The lady said to let her go!" Yet Derrick's hand didn't budge. Instead, the two boys glared at each other with such ferocity there was almost sparks erupting from the tension. The green-eyed youth sneered, about to say something. But whatever it was would remain a mystery because Courtney's fist connected squarely with his left eye with a loud, clean *smack*. Duncan stood speechless as Derrick hit the ground, out cold.

"What an asshole!" Coutrney exclaimed whilst non-challantly shaking out the wrist she hit Derrick with. Duncan just stared at her with wide blue eyes.

**Well here it is... Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy Courtney. Shame on all of you who thought Duncan was going to have to save her! Lol, kidding. I wanted it to seem like that, but I honestly believe Courtney is quite capable of taking care of herself when presented with the opportunity. Our Princess isn't so fragile :P. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Duncan continued to stare at Courtney, surprise written all over his face. "I... I don't know whether to feel scared or to be impressed. I guess I'll go with the last one..."

"Oh please, I'm a black-belt in karate and I've studied Jiu Jitsu* ever since we got off the Island. C'mon, Duncan, do you really think I'm so helpless?" The violinist scoffed, flipping a long brown lock of her hair over her shoulder. "I mean really."

Duncan glanced down at Derrick, who was still completely out of it, a little line of drool beginning to form at his lips. He would most certainly have a shiner on that eye whenever he came to. "The evidence would erase any thoughts." The punk nudged one of the unconcious youth's arms, wondering when he would wake. There was no response. "So now what do we do with him?"

Courtney paused for a moment, thinking. "I'm not sure. We could hang him up-side-down, we 131could shave his head... Anything horrible would serve him right." Duncan couldn't help but think of how cute she was when she crossed her arms in a pouty way.

For a moment, both teens were stumped and stared at Derrick, pondering their options. Then the green-haired boy's eyes lit up. "Or..."

Courtney looked up, curious as to Duncan's plan. She raised an eyebrow. "Or?"

"Oh you'll see. Now grab his feet," Duncan gave a devilish smile that made Courtney's knees feel like jello. "We've got work to do."

"Oh my god, Duncan. This... This is great!" Courtney giggled as she added more of the hideously bright lipstick.

"Told you it'd be fun." The punk stepped back to survey their handiwork. "Not bad, if I do say so myself. I used to do this to the security guards at the juvenile hall all the time."

The night-eyed girl glanced at the punk. "How did you get all of that into the juvy center without getting caught?" Courtney asked with a smirk.

Duncan's ears turned the slightest bit pink. "... You don't wanna know."

The brunette girl laughed. "Whatever you say." Circling the unconcious Derrick, she stopped beside Duncan and grinned. "I'd say over-all, he looks like a full-fledged girl."

It was all Duncan could do not to snicker. "I've had uglier girlfriends, I can say that much."

The two had reason to be pleased with their handiwork. Derrick, whilst unconcious still, had been subjected to every prideful male's worse nightmare. Duncan and Courtney dressed him in one of LeShawna's leaopard-print stretch dresses and applied garrish red lipstick, thick purple eyeliner, blush, and globby green mascara to the youth's face, all in the correct places. The finishing touch was the gold stilletos borrowed from Izzy, and the cornrows Duncan braided the youth's hair into.

"Oh man. I do not wanna be around when he wakes up. Let's go wait for the fun," The delinquent said as he took hold of Courtney's hand. The brunette felt her cheeks heat up, but followed the punker as he led the way out.

Out in the hall, Courtney pulled Duncan's otherwise occupied attention to their hands. "Duncan?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"You can let me go now." God her cheeks were getting red.

Duncan glanced down at their interlocked hands before casting a shy glance into her eyes. All bravado gone, he tightened his grip and murmured, quietly, "Maybe I don't want to." Courtney felt her heart clench as she gripped his hand back. What that boy did to her.

When Courtney didn't pull her hand away from his, Duncan tentatively interlaced their fingers and Courtney felt her heart flutter. First, Duncan had tried to protect her, then he helped her with her sweet revenge. And she'd had so much fun with him, like she always did when they got into mischief with each other. He was the only boy ever that made her feel so alive and free and breath-taking... She would just have to sit down and face the music; Duncan really was the only one for her.

Somehow, the thought was very comforting.

**First off, I am so, soooooo sorry that it took this long to upload, but I didn't have internet for the past few days for some reason.**

**Hope you guys like, sorry its so short. But I hope that the fluff makes up for that a little bit tho. thanks for reviews and favs and follows, they are all so appreciated :)**

**Peace ~ Dragon**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I've been lacking inspiration for some reason. But I promise that the wait for the next chapter will not be this long.**

**So here we go. Hope it's good :)**

**~ Dragon**

Courtney's cheeks were still burning when she and Duncan decided that while they waited for Derrick's priceless reaction, they would swim. Although surrounded by other people, the night-eyed one felt like she and Duncan were the only two people in the whole world.

The grill Izzy was cooking at sent a shower of angry flames over the pool, but Courtney didn't care.

Owen did a canon ball into the pool, sending what seemed to be like the pool equivalent of a tsunami right towards the brunette and other unsuspecting victims.

But Courtney only had eyes for Duncan. When Duncan inhaled, Courtney slowly let out the breath she'd been holding while watching him. When Duncan floated lazily on his back, unconcerned with the world for the time being, she could barely contain the urge she had to swim over to him and wrap her arms around him.

Courtney hadn't felt this obessive in ages. But then, that's what Duncan did to her; he possessed her thoughts, riled her up, and left her longing for more. Oh how that Punk could play mind games, even when he wasn't aware of being involved in them...

Finally, after about a half hour of watching him swim and socialize Duncan was sitting still, talking with Geoff and Tyler. Plucking up some courage from her recently-dormant stores, Courtney took a deep breath and began to swim towards the punk so she could be close to him and maybe talk to him. But before she could reach him an ear-splitting, hell-raising shriek erupted from one of the upper rooms, quite close to the room Derrick happened to be in...

Duncan found Courtney and the two exchanged a glance. Duncan smirked. 'Show time' he mouthed. Both teens turned to watch the door.

A few seconds later, Derrick came running out of the building as mad as a hornet in all of his drag-queen glory. His 'transformation' looked even better in the sunlight, so dolled up he could scare a Pagent Mother. Courtney and Duncan burst out laughing first, and others followed in suit.

Chris eyed Derrick and shuddered. "Well, I see you're all over the 'drag scene' just like bad fashion. Which, coincidentally, you're also practicing."

"I hate your people," Derrick snarled ferally before stalking away, steaming.

Chris eyed Duncan and Courtney, who could still not control their peals of laughter. "I suspect you two had something to do with this?"

Courtney managed to calm herself long enough to batt her eyelashes convincingly. "Lil' ol' me? Do something like that?" Chris squinted suspiciously at her. Duncan laughed so hard at the girl's comments he snorted.

Chris remained unconvinced, and had the feeling he shouldn't ever piss Courtney or Duncan off again if that was the price to pay...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**"**_To desire to acquire is truly something very natural and ordinary and always, when men do it who can, they will be lauded, or not blamed; but when they cannot, and want to do it anyway, here is the error and the blame_**..." **Courtney snorted. "William Shakespeare, quite frankly, had I been the one to pen Romeo and Juliet, I would've taken more inspiration from Machiavelli."

Courtney was distracted from her reading by a swift, nervous-sounding knock on the door. "Who in frozen hell would knock on my door?" The night eyed girl snickered at her own stupid joke, considering this place was beautiful enough to Nirvana and it was hot enough to cook an egg on the terrace. Especially on Duncan's rock hard six-pack...

The mocha-skinned girl walked to the door and she opened it, wondered just what kind of sense of humor the tyranical Machiavelli had. But all coherency stopped like someone throwing a switch when she saw who it was who knocked.

There she was, thin and pale and she still had the ability to make Courtney's blood curdle. Gwen rubbed the back of her head shyly. "H-Hi, Courtney..."

The response the onyx-eyed girl gave came out more aggressively than she intended. "Can I help you?"

Gwen's somewhat hopeful expression fell and she in turn tuned into her natural nature. "Nice to see you too, Courtney." The goth girl stepped into the room, fiddling with her still-short hair.

"So, you wanted to stalk me? Ridicule me? Ask me for advice...?" Courtney prompted, going back to her terrace with a stony look on her features. If there was one thing in the world she didn't want to do, it was this. Duncan made his amends to an extent, but Gwen... She was still percieved as a threat.

"Talk to you actually. About... Well, I think you know."

"No, I'm completely an utterly in the dark. Not a clue," Courtney spat sarcastically.

"Alright you bitch, I get that you don't want to see me and that's fine, but I'm trying to be nice and talk to you because I'm sorry that... That I ruined that friend-comrade-ship-thing we had."

"Ah."

"And I wanted to talk to you about Duncan."

"I don't want to talk about him with you."

"I think you misunderstand- I've been watching you guys the past few days and... And _wow_, Courtney. You two look like you're picking up right where you left off. And you look so_ happy_..." Gwen trailed off, her dark eyes, very much like Courtney's, looked somewhere past the other girl, as if thinking. "Duncan's such a good guy Courtney. I learned that in the little time I had the pleasure to date him. He's so sweet and so intelligent in his own way. He's lucky that you're willing to forgive him... I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to Trent..." The goth girl looked away, biting her lip regretfully, her arms crossed insecurely in front of her.

Courtney was amazed; she'd been feeling so insecure and yet now here was Gwen, pouring out her heart to her about the man they both were priveledged to have loved. "Duncan... He's quite the guy, isn't he?" The brunette looked up into Gwen's eyes.

"Yes. And I really hope that if you two do get back together, that it's for good. I can't see him being happy with anyone else but you. When we were dating, it was obvious that... I mean, I couldn't hold a candle to you."

The freckled one smirked. "Heh. Seems our opions are switched. I always thought that I wasn't the one good enough and yet..."

The two girls finally just stood in silence, pondering. Finally, Courtney let out a sigh and then gave a shy smile. "Thanks for coming here Gwen. It means a lot to me to know that Duncan was special to you too." The pale girl smiled and nodded silently.

"Well, I guess I should get going. You know, forever alone and moping and all that jazz."

"I should probably get back to my reading- if I'm ever to run my own socialist regime I need to study with Machiavelli as much as I can." As the two walked to the door, and Courtney saw Gwen out, she felt something within ease, then break, and found a fluttering feeling of closure from where the hate had once nested for so long. Maybe, after she and Duncan worked out their issues, she and Gwen could be friends. Maybe.

**Yes, Courtney is reading "The Prince" by Machiavelli. Cos she still aspires to rule a fair sized country if the whole world-domination thing doesn't pan out in the way she planned. Cos, y'know, she's Courtney. Heck, I'd like to own a country if I knew I wouldn't get sick of the people =_= **

**I hope I was truer to Courtney and Gwen's characters in this chapter. I've been really lacking in the motivation department, what with school about to start and all. Blegh.**

**Thanks for reviews and favs and follows! I really really really appreciate it! **

**~Dragon**


	16. Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

All too soon, the week was up. There weren't any repeats of harassment from Derrick, who stayed clear of Courtney and the whole group the rest of the trip, Chris seemingly kept his promise about not filming them, and Courtney and Gwen were back on good terms… Courtney let out a satisfied sigh as she gazed over the now-empty resort. The soft light of the morning sun kissed nearly everything with a milky-golden shade and the scent of hibiscus and rhododendron filled Courtney's nose with their flowery scent.

The brunette let out another sigh and then began to stroke Duncan's shorn head, resting peacefully in her lap. The poor Punker was not at all accustomed to rising early, and after claiming a seat next to her in the boat's air conditioned interior, promptly fell back to sleep while half-curled in her lap. She noticed he gave a deep, contented grunt once her fingers found their way to his Mohawk.

She missed this with Duncan when he was gone. This kind of closeness, that didn't need words to express it, was what Courtney had craved when she'd lost it. Because she'd never found anything like this until Duncan came along, cocky and jerky and so willing to accept, for all his "toughness".

After Gwen's honesty and Duncan's confession, Courtney found herself willing and eager to try again. She wanted so badly to fix this, to make it right again, because even though she was young, she honestly couldn't see herself with anyone else. It wasn't the green hair, it wasn't the blue eyes, it wasn't the piercings that her Punker hers; it was what he so unselfishly gave to her that made him endearing to her.

Courtney gazed down at her sleeping delinquent and bent to give him a kiss. Duncan grunted in his sleep again and opened one perfect blue eye. "Whatcha thinking about, Princess?" He mumbled as he lifted one large hand to stroke Courtney's cheek gently.

"You," She murmured softly to him, placing a hand over his. "Us."

"I want there to always be an 'us'," Duncan whispered sleepily, gazing lovingly into her black eyes.

"Me too," Courtney kissed his calloused palm before leaning over and kissing his again. In that moment, both knew that whatever came their way; fighting, college, parents, marriage… Their relationship was stronger now, built on new trust and willing forgiveness, and they loved each other more. And for the moment, that was all that ever matter or ever would matter again.

**I am sooo sorry that it took so long to get this up. School has been a pain in the kiester. **

**Yes, the final chapter :'( I'll miss writing it, but after this comes the multi-chapter Dawn X Scott fic. So please wait for me, my lovelies- I'll soon write again. Thanks for all the reviews and favs and watches, it really means a lot ;)**


End file.
